


Skirt

by Anonymous



Series: Dirty and Slutty Steve [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The sight makes Thor salivates and he gulps as he feels his body starts to react to the steamy scene. Steve playing by himself is already hot, but what’s even hotter is the fact that Steve is not naked, but wearing a skirt and an almost transparent white shirt.





	Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> An old draft, kinda finished can be more complete, but I am not sure when I will be in a mood to finish this. Someday, I will write more. Maybe.

Thor half-runs towards Steve’s apartment. He is not sure what time it is, when he arrived earlier at the compound it was already dark and he went to his chamber first to take a bath instead of going to Steve’s apartment as he promised him. Steve, who somehow knows that he was already there, even sent him a message through the system to come to his room as soon as possible, but Thor felt filthy, so he needs a good bath first. He feels bad though because it has been quite some time since they spent time together, only the two of them. Thor has been in Asgard for too long.

He enters the apartment easily, already authorized by Steve to enter his room anything he wants to. As he steps into the apartment and calls out, "Steven?"

But Steve doesn't answer him. Thor feels confused, wondering if Steve is really in the apartment. Well, if he is not in the living area, then he is probably in his room. He walks towards the room and slowly, he hears moans from the room. What is Steve doing? Is he having sex with someone else?

He reaches the door and it is wide open, as if Steve wants anyone who comes to his apartment to see what is inside. He stands there, his eyes widened upon seeing the scene in front of him. Steve keeps moaning, once in a while muttering Thor’s name in between his ‘Ah’. He is facing the wall on his bed, back facing the door so he doesn’t see Thor there, probably doesn’t even hear Thor coming to his apartment. He is on his knees, a big dildo standing on the bed right underneath his ass, and he is moving up and down at a steady pace, impaling himself on the dildo.

The sight makes Thor salivates and he gulps as he feels his body starts to react to the steamy scene. Steve playing by himself is already hot, but what’s even hotter is the fact that Steve is not naked, but wearing a skirt and an almost transparent white shirt. They have talked about this before, about how curious Thor was to see Steve in female clothing. Steve is hesitant about that, too embarrassed. But now there he is, wearing a skirt and having sex with a freaking dildo. It is a simple set up, but it’s still a fantastic way to turn Thor on in just several minutes.

Thor gulps, desperately hoping that the dildo was him so he finally enters the room and asks loudly,  “What are you doing?”

Steve yelps and falls down on the bed, the dildo slips out of his entrance. He turns around, eyes big upon seeing Thor. He is wearing a wig and there is actually makeup on his face. He looks even prettier like this.

“Thor!”

Thor climbs up to the bed and approaches Steve, whose face is red. He is probably ashamed that his boyfriend finds him masturbating like this. Thor slowly realizes that this is probably why Steve asked him to come to his apartment—because he wanted to play with Thor like this. Wanting to make Thor satisfied.

But Thor is late, and Steve is impatient.

Thor forces Steve’s legs to open, revealing the hard cock underneath his skirt. He knees the area between Steve's legs, making Steve bites his lip hard when Thor's knee touches his dick, teasing the already erect cock. Thor whispers in his ear, “Why are you playing by yourself? That's unfair.”

“I thought you wouldn't come, Daddy,” Steve admits in a tiny voice. Thor wants to curse. Steve definitely knows that he will turn Steve on even more by calling him like that.

“So you played by yourself?” Thor asks, and Steve hangs his head low, “Not even sending me a photo, at least?”

“I-I'm sorry, Daddy.” Steve apologizes. He is good at playing a meek girl.

“Well, now I'm here. We can play together...unless you are already satisfied by the dildo.”

Thor kicks the dildo to the floor. He regrets buying that for Steve as a gift.

“No, Daddy.” Steve shakes his head hard, “I like your cock better than a dildo.”

“Then, if you want my cock,” Thor starts to say, caressing Steve's dick by his hand, satisfied when it twitches and Steve shuddered at his touch, “You need to hold it in. You know that I don't like it when you cum too fast, right?”

Steve looks conflicted, probably not sure if he can hold it in. They both can last long, but Steve is still human and Thor is still a god. No matter how much he tries, Steve always comes first. He takes a breath, and then breathes out, "Yes, Daddy."

Thor smirks, kissing Steve's lips. He can push Steve into action right away, but he likes kissing Steve before doing anything else. While they’re kissing, he starts to unbutton Steve’s shirt more. Several buttons area already unbuttoned before. His thumbs rub over Steve’s taut nipples, making the man hisses in between their kisses. He wanted to leave marks on Steve’s body, but he is impatient now, so he satisfied himself with a deep kiss and caressing Steve’s sensitive areas in his body. From his jaw to that particular part of his neck.

After he feels quite satisfied with making Steve writhes underneath him, being stimulated too much, he extends his hand to Steve and, “Get up,” He orders Steve, pulling Steve on his knees and guide him to get off the bed. Once Steve is on the floor, he forces Steve to be on his knees and sits down. He unzipped his and pulled out his half-hard cock and points it towards Steve.

“Suck,” he orders again. Steve licks him as if preparing it to stretch around Thor’s cock. Weirdly, Thor remembers how much he loves Steve when Steve is doing that. Thor is big and he is proud of that, Steve is always stretched around him, no matter which hole Thor used. It is always a pretty sight.

Steve takes over holding Thor’s cock, grasping on it as he gives kitten licks to as if trying to taste it first before he starts to put it in his mouth. He sucks using his mouth, looking thoroughly enjoying it. Thor has lost count on how many times Steve sucks him off. They even did it in an airplane, once.

“You look even prettier with your mouth stretched around my cock.” Thor praises him, as holding onto Steve's hair, as Steve takes him in whole, slowly but surely bobbing his head up and down, his tongue playing around Thor's vein, making Thor hard at a rapid pace, “So eager to please me.”

Thor pushes down on Steve's hair and moaned deep in his throat, pulling the other’s hair and pushing down again to feel the suction and wet warmth around his aching cock. The slight choking noises from the submissive male makes him slightly worried and cautious with his movements, but also makes him want to fuck his mouth so hard he gags. But no, he has decided to treat Steve gently for tonight, even though seeing Steve like made him want to do rough play.

He removes his hand from Steve’s head, but the soldier keeps bobbing his head at the same fast speed, making Thor harder.

“Stop,” Thor finally decides, “I am hard enough.”

He won't come in Steve's mouth, tonight. He will save that for later.

Steve pulls out, a string of saliva connecting Thor's cock and his mouth. He stares at Thor's cock, and then his hand moves from Thor's hips to the cock, holding it and pumping it lightly. He kisses Thor's cock while looking at him, sticking his tongue out to taste the pre-cum that has started to spill from him.

“Your cock, Daddy," Steve whines, trying to sound girly while Thor curses under his breath as Steve works his cock up, “I need your cock in me, please.”

Fuck. He wants to ram into Steve right away.

“Since you have been a good girl, I will go easy on you.”

Steve smiles brightly at him, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Get up, lay down, and spread out your legs for me.” Thor starts instructing and Steve does what he is told, climbing up to the bed and lays down, pulling up his legs and spreads them, his hands pulling on his butt cheeks to show off his already loosened hole. Thor feels a little annoyed that it wasn’t him who spread it open, but it’s his fault for coming when Steve already lost his patience. At the same time, he is grateful that he doesn’t need to stretch Steve again. He is always so tight, loosening him up always take so long.

Thor puts himself in front of Steve’s entrance, his erect cock only a few inches from it. He sucks on his own fingers several times, wetting them, before he puts his index finger into the entrance easily, hooking his finger inside of it, searching for Steve’s prostate, wondering if he still remembers where it is after not having sex for more than a month already.

“Shit, Thor,” Steve says, forgetting to call Thor ‘Daddy’, rocking his ass backward towards Thor's throbbing dick. It seems that Thor still remembers where it is well, as he jabs the area he touches again several times, and Steve quivers harshly, his body stiffening around Thor’s finger. Steve can come from being fucked by Thor’s finger alone, his cock is so red and swollen and looks like it’s ready to burst. But he holds back, gripping his own cock so even if he ejaculates, it will be dry.

Thor inserted a second finger, bending his body over Steve, lips kissing against the damp skin of Steve's shoulder. Steve holds on to the sheet, clawing it each time Thor hit the spot, “Just put it on me,” He says, finally impatient probably because he thinks that he is loose enough and doesn’t need to be teased more.

Thor makes sure that Steve's slick, before positioning himself between Steve's legs, he lifted up one of Steve's legs and hook it on his shoulder, lifting Steve up a little, giving him easier access to Steve. He grabs his dick, guiding himself to Steve's puckered hole. The head bumped against it, pre-cum leaking a little, before he gently pushes in, hand gripping to the side of Steve's hip.

“Fuck, yeah.” Steve finally says, “Daddy, fuck me now, fuck me hard until I see stars.”

Thor doesn’t need to be asked twice, and Steve all flustered, damp with sweat, breathing heavily through his mouth and his wig is a mess. It is the sexiest and most beautiful thing he had witnessed. He pulls out before thrusting back in, repeating the motion over and over again, his hands Steve’s hips hard, leaving Steve helplessly moaning beside him.

“Yes, Daddy, yes, like that,” Steve encourages him, “Your cock is definitely better than the dildo.”

That encourages Thor to fuck Steve harder, faster, until Steve is reduced into a yelling mess as his prostate is hit over and over again, more and more pre-cum spilling from his cock. Seeing how near Steve is to cum, Thor stops his fucking suddenly, not wanting Steve to have his when Thor is not near his. It's unfair.

“Why?” Steve whines, his disappointment is obvious.

“Ride me,” Thor orders him, “Like you rode that dildo. Watch yourself in the mirror.”

Thor feels surprised when Steve nods, easily, without any protests. He pulls out his cock out of Steve, and lays on the bed, letting Steve pinning him on the bed, his skirt covering his cock again.

He hovers above Thor's cock for several seconds before he moves down onto the shaft, holding Thor's cock for a steadier position, then pressed the tip to his aching hole and bear down, taking the length down in one swift movement, wanting to cum because his cock hurt so bad, already erect since what feels like a century ago.

Thor groans at the blissful feeling of an enclosure as he watches his cock disappear into Steve, and Steve makes a sound like the air has been pressed from his lungs. Thor rubs his hands up and down Steve’s trembling thighs.

Steve doesn't give himself time to adjust before he began moving up and down the shaft. He sets an almost erratic pace, continues to work himself up and down the swollen cock, somehow managing to take a position that will make the cock hits his prostate right away, again and again.

“You are so sexy., Steven, Thor says, finding himself unable to do anything in this position other than enjoying what Steve is doing, taking the sight of his lover working himself up and down on Thor's dick recklessly, his skirt flaring up and down along with his bobbing cock.

It feels so obscure, the skirt makes what Steve is doing looks more dirty, even more than when Steve is fully naked. Thor has decided that he will try to get Steve to cross dress again in another chance, or at least he should wear the skirt again, at least.

Steve feels embarrassed when he sees himself in the mirror, but he keeps going, already too deep, already enjoying it too much. His legs and back hurt a little since he doesn't ease up, but he ignores it and enjoys the way Thor's cock jabs at his prostate, giving jolts to Steve's cock and his body.

Steve feels his stomach tightening, ready to push his load out and Steve doesn't try to hold back anymore. He explodes with a loud shriek, a steady stream of sperm comes out of his cock, wetting the inside of his skirt. His hole clenches on Thor's cock and it feels so good, making Thor almost comes, too, but miraculously, he doesn't.

Thor waits until Steve's orgasm slows down, and once he finally feels Steve's hole loosening its grip on his cock, Thor flips Steve over, taking charge once again.

“You come too fast,” Thor chided, pushing in his cock deeper, “You need to be punished.”

“I am sorry, Daddy, it—it hurts too much,” Steve whined.

As Thor continues to fuck him, his orgasm is not even near, Steve starts to get hard again. Out of all humans, Steve is the one who can almost match him. His refractory period is almost nonexistent. Thor smiles.

“Then I will make you come so many times, I will make you so spent you pass out,” Thor says, making Steve moan and his cock hardens. Steve likes that. He really really likes that.

Thor fucks him until the sun rises brightly, his cock aches from coming too much, and his hole numb from being fucked for the whole night.


End file.
